Jokes ain't that bad
by BellSenpai
Summary: Yullen. -Deja de decir chistes tan malos que haces que mi apetito se vaya… -y con esto último dio vuelta en el pasillo y se perdió de vista. "Todo chiste, en el fondo, encubre una verdad." YAOI ¡Two-shot!


**Jokes ain't that bad.**

01 de Agosto, 1985

-¡¿Qué acaso no puedes mantenerte callado, Baka-Moyashi?! –Estalló un muy molesto Kanda.

-¿Qué fue eso, BaKanda? –Gritó Allen.

Lavi dio un sorbo a su vaso de cola, meneando la cabeza hacia la derecha. –Día hermoso, ¿No, Lenalady?

La chica sonrió y solamente asintió mientras seguía comiendo los huevos revueltos y las tostadas que Jeryy había preparado especialmente para ella.

-¿No crees que Allen-kun esta algo raro desde hace ya unos días? –preguntó la chica de coletas, dando una mordida a su tostada.

Lavi sólo ladeo de nuevo la cabeza y siguió comiendo. –No se de que me hablas, -giró su rostro hacia donde Allen y Kanda seguían peleando –Yo creo que solo es tu imaginación.

La chica suspiró.

* * *

08 de Agosto, 1985

-¡BaKanda! –gruñó Allen, dando unas grades zancadas por los pasillos del Black Order. En su cara llevaba puesta una sonrisa algo inusual, y aunque su voz sonara enfadada, su rostro no apoyaba para nada esta idea.

El chico albino llevaba varios días buscando al samurái, _necesitaba_ pelear con él, extrañaba sus insultos y la faceta que mostraba cuando lo hacia enfadar, ya no podía contenerse, el _día primero del mes_ fue su última pelea, de verdad pelear con el chico se estaba volviendo un vicio, solo habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro y ya _moría _por verlo de nuevo.

El _día tercero del mes_ se topó con Komui en el comedor y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre él y muy discretamente preguntó por el samurái.

Bueno, al menos consiguió saber que Yuu llegaría hoy.

Impaciente comenzó a caminar rápido sin fijar la vista al frente, sino a sus zapatos; que al parecer eran algo interesantes, pues no quitaba su vista de ellos.

"¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde estas?" canturreaba en su mente Allen.

Paró de pronto, y subió lentamente la vista. Alguien estaba frente a él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y una sonrisa enorme comenzó a tomar forma en su pálido rostro, sus ojos grises brillaron en contraste a la luz artificial de la sala.

…

Sus ojos dejaron de moverse, su corazón paró y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que solo era Lavi.

-Ugh, Lavi… -Allen no quiso que su voz sonara tan… ugh. Pero la desilusión fue más fuerte y no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué ocurre Allen?, –Preguntó el oji-verde. –Yuu llega hoy y no querrás arruinarnos nuestra felicidad, ¿cierto? –y el peli-rojo sonrió más de lo habitual, tenía los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa, la maldita sonrisa era tan… em, ¿feliz?

¡Claro que lo era!

-Uh, Allen, budd'… ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Claro que no Lavi!, –El cuerpo y la voz de Allen decían todo lo contrario, su frágil cuerpo estaba ahora rodeado de un aura oscura y escalofriante.

-¿Pero sabes que?... –sus ojos se ocultaron tras la sombra de su cabello blanquecino –Si no me dices donde esta Ka-…

-¿De quien jodidos hablas, Moyashi? –Lo interrumpió otra voz.

EL chico albino dio media vuelta, su ceño aún fruncido al ver quien era.

-¡Tú!, –gritó. –Estoy enfadado contigo, ¡agh! –En realidad, eso era una mentira, pero el chico sabía que eso haría enojar a Kanda y sería una buena razón para comenzar una pelea sin que Lavi se diera cuenta de lo necesitado que estaba.

-¡Baka Moyashi! Juro que…

-¡Yuu! ¡Ven conmigo!, -Lavi tomó el brazo del samurái y lo atrajo hacia el, sus caras muy cerca y sus alientos mezclándose –Nos _divertiremos_… -Dijo en un tono provocativo y asiendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras miraba de reojo al albino.

-S-suéltame, ¡Baka Usagi! –Allen pudo jurar que casi vio un sonrojo en las mejillas del guerrero.

Lavi lo dejó ir de inmediato y soltó a reír.

Allen sonrió de manera melancólica y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Moyashi? –preguntó Kanda al ver la cara extraña del chico.

-claro que no, BaKanda, es solo que… estoy enfadado contigo, ¿Qué no lo dije antes? –Kanda hizo una mueca de disgusto y giró su cabeza a un lado soltando un leve 'che'.

-Estas enamorado de mí. Esa es la razón. –Soltó de pronto el chico albino.

Kanda abrió los ojos, su cara mostraba una de disgusto, una de enojo y una de vergüenza también. -¡Pero que estupideces dices Moyashi! ¿Por qué mejor no te mueres? Ugh, de verdad, ¿quien mierda pudiese enamorarse de ti?

Allen sonrió.

-Ah… No lo se, y en verdad, BaKanda, no deberías preguntármelo a mi, ya que el enamorado aquí eres tú. –Lavi quien observaba la escena no podía hacer otra cosa más que contenerse la risa.

-Vamos, BaKanda, admítelo. Nadie aparte de mi y de Lavi, -dijo apuntando al pelirrojo. –Se dará cuenta.

Allen caminó a donde estaba el guerrero de pelo largo azulado y lo miró desafiante. Levantó una mano y lo sujeto fuertemente del hombro. Fue acercando su cabeza contra la de Yuu y pegó su frente contra la del samurái.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros y el calor de sus alientos se podía mezclar.

El cálido aliento de Kanda golpeaba el rostro de Allen, y el chico no podía hacer más que disfrutar de lejos.

Kanda suspiró.

-Vete a la mierda, Moyashi. –Kanda se soltó del agarre de Allen y caminó en dirección al comedor.

-Deja de decir chistes tan malos que haces que mi apetito se vaya… -y con esto último dio vuelta en el pasillo y se perdió de vista.

Allen bajó la vista y se sentó en el piso. Sus ojos miraron alrededor de él. Se encontraban en un pasillo _público_ en donde cualquiera pudo haberlos visto, las paredes eran color grisáceas y todo era tan triste. Igual que su estado de ánimo en estos tiempos.

Pero no era su culpa, era la del samurái.

No tenía porque ser tan duro con él.

-Vamos Al… No fue un mal chiste. –Lavi caminó hasta él y se inclinó un poco. Le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda en señal de ánimos.

-Lavi… si tan solo no fuese un chiste –Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba.


End file.
